


Sora's Taste of Wasabi

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Big black cock, First Time, Interracial Relationship, Large Cock, M/M, Size Difference, Small Penis, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Sora spends a little time alone with Wasabi and learns some interesting things while in San Fransokyo
Relationships: Wasabi-No Ginger/Sora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Sora's Taste of Wasabi

Having come to San Fransokyo, was something Sora loved most of all. Sure they had the threat of Keyblade war on the horizon, and the fact that the organization was still out about doing their own little things, but that didn’t mean that Sora couldn’t find time to do the things he wanted to do and that was explore the worlds they were traveling to. Having grown up on a tropical island away from the hustle and bustle of the big city Sora didn’t know what to expect, but when they had arrived and had finally had a chance to take in the sights he was nearly overwhelmed by all the sights, the sounds, the smells, everything that made the big city well big had caught him off guard. Thankfully, after they had taken care of the clone of Riku and helped saved the original Baymax that had been built by Hiro’s older brother Tadashi, Donald and Goofy had decided to let Sora have some time to actually explore the city and the members of Big Hero Six were more than happy to give him a tour of their hometown.

Or at least one of them was, as Hiro wanted to double check on Baymax and ensure that none of the “Dark Data” that the replica of Riku had used on him was still in his system. Honey Lemon and Gogo had tried to take Sora, but Gogo had to put an end to it when Honey Lemon had tried to see/use Sora in one of her experiments as the overactive blonde had wanted to see how Sora’s physiology differed from their own seeing as how he was from another world. Fred was a straight up no, as he had used every chance they had to try to get aboard the Gummi ship to try and go to other worlds, thus that left only one person to take sora around town and that one person was none other than Wasabi. At first the dark skinned teen had been against it, but Sora had all but begged him and Sora’s big blue eyes looking up at Wasabi had been to much for him, as such as Sora and Wasabi were doing a small scouting mission for any heartless they were also taking a moment to scout out around the town so Wasabi could show Sora a few sights. 

  
  


**~Scene Break~**

  
  


“This is amazing!” Sora said as he and Wasabi had come to a stop atop one of the many buildings in the city, the sun was setting in just the right way so the sky was painted with colors of orange, yellow, and red. The colors mixed together so well reminding Sora of the sun set in Twilight Town. “I’ve never seen so much in one place before.” Sora smiled as his visor that Hiro had made for him was letting him see farther than he could ever hope to see, as such he was able to see the different parts of the city as well as see what was going on. 

“I guess you’ve never been to the city?” Asked Wasabi as he stuck back away from the edge of the building but close enough that he could still see what Sora was seeing as well as keep an eye on the energetic teen.

“Never, I mean I’ve been to one city.” Sora answered as he recalled the trip to Monstropolis, and briefly seeing the city outside a factory window. Shaking his head as he recalled life on the island, the days spent on the beach and chilling with Riku, Kairi, Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus and simply enjoying their freedom. “I mean, there was the main island but I never really visited it much only a few times but outside of that not much.” His hand came up and he continued to fiddle with his visor looking at the different settings that Hiro had given it.

As he flipped through the different visions his visor gave him, from the one that let him see the virtual world that Hiro created, to one that let him track body heat, there was one that caught him off guard, as he had been looking down at a park when suddenly the clothes on all the people vanished making him jump back in surprise. “Whoa!” he cried stumbling back in shock and bumped into Wasabi’s chest.

“Sora? Hey, what’s wrong? Did you see something?” Turning around to try and explain what had happened Sora’s words got caught in his throat, the reason being? Because he was currently shell shocked at the sight of Wasabi’s naked form right before him. Wasabi was a large towering dark-skinned man with a bulky figure. He had broad shoulder and thick muscular arms with large hands and thick fingers. His pecs were the size of Sora's head with dark nipples and a strong abdomen with hard 8-pack abs. His legs were fairly short but very muscular as well along with a tight toned butt. Sora had never seen anyone so muscular before, sure there was Waka on the island, and even Riku, but the two of them honestly paled in comparison to the man before him. Wasabi was literally a walking wall of muscle and that honestly made Sora feel very … very small in comparison-something he had always felt when around Wakka and even around Riku. 

Yet what had really stopped Sora from speaking, was what had caught his attention down below Wasabi’s belt as between his legs dangled a 19 inch long 8 inch thick cock with melon-sized nuts. Suffice to say Sora was stunned into silence, a blush spreading across his face as his mouth opened and closed multiple times as he tried to speak yet his voice would not come out at all. And while his brain was unable to form a sentence his mouth seemed just fine as it moved before he could stop it. “Oh my gods your huge!” 

Freezing Wasabi tried to comprehend what Sora had just said his mouth opening and closing for a few minutes.

Suddenly very aware of what he said Sora’s hands came up to cover his mouth, his blush only growing more, he couldn’t believe he had just said that let alone said it out loud. “I-I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean to say that! I-I mean it's just the visor and your clothes just vanish and I-” Sora had never been this embarrassed in all his life let alone having actually said what he did. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Blushing Wasabi put a hand on the rambling boy’s shoulder and assured him it was ok as they stood on the rooftop overlooking the night skyline of San Fransokyo. The duo sitting alone in the cool night air, wasabi comforting the blushing teen.

“I-I- are you sure? I mean I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” Mumbled Sora as he rubbed the back of his head, he was unsure what to do in this situation as he had never seen another guys dick, heck he hadn’t even thought about another guys dick-he liked Kairi after all-yet the image of Wasabi’s body and his dick was burned into his mind making him groan as he slapped a hand over his face. “H-How is it so big?” He mumbled through his hands, as he thought that if he just got it off his mind he’d be able to forget it.

Wasabi chuckled a bit as he ran a hand through his own hair, he knew what the answer to that question was and he knew that he shouldn’t tell Sora and simply leave him with the questions in his mind. Yet, a part of Wasabi wanted to do something different, this was a part of Wasabi he always kept to himself and under locked and key and it was only on rare occasions that he actually found a reason to let it out ...very  _ rare _ occasions. “That’s because I’m naturally bigger.” Wasabi found himself saying looking down into Sora’s eyes, he couldn’t help it. “See, it's because I’m naturally bigger than any other guy and the reason why? Is because my dick isn’t any old dick, this is a  _ real man’s _ dick and not some tiny, limp dick bitch like others.” His lips pulled back into a smirk. “Like you for example Sora.” 

“Uh?” Sora asked his cheeks a bright rosey red as he covered his crotch with his hands.

“See, that right there is the reaction of a little baby dick bitch.” Wasabi said, his voice growing huskier and deeper his eyes seemed to almost be darkening with something that Sora had never seen before. “As soon as you are in the presence of a real man’s cock you get all red and try to cover that little clit between your legs.” Sora was suddenly aware of just how much bigger Wasabi was compared to him in terms of their heights as he felt small under his stare. “You trying to hide your clit from me bitch? Are you ashamed of it? Don't be after all, while you’ll never be able to please a girl there is someone you can please.”

Gasping Sora squirmed as Wasabi pulled him over his lab removing the upper part of both their costumes showing the massive difference in muscle mass.

“See, you're not built for a woman you’re built to please men like me.” His hands rested upon Sora’s chest closing his fingers around the boy’s nipples and giving them a squeeze and a small twist. “Your entire body is simply made to serve your betters.” Yanking and twisting Sora’s nipples Wasabi found himself enjoying the squeaks he was drawing out of him as he twisted them again getting a louder squealing shriek. “See, that’s your body's natural response to a real man's touch.” His left hand left Sora’s nipple and moved down to his crotch closing it around it and giving it a grab only to raise an eyebrow. “What’s this? I can barely feel anything down here.” He gave it another grope and a squeeze. “Where’s your boy dick Sora? I can barely feel it, it is there isn’t it?”

Moaning in pain mixed pleasure Sora closed his eyes his hips thrusting forward into the strong grip trying to get friction on his aching shaft as his nipples ached from the bruising due to the rough pinching.

“Well, since you can’t seem to answer.” The hand teasing his nipples left, and both hands grabbed at his pants and with a single yank ripped them-and thanks to his grip Sora’s underwear-came right off and Wasabi finally got to look at Sora’s crotch. “Well, that answers why I couldn’t feel your dick.” He smirked. “Then again, I guess calling it a clit was the correct answer.” He chuckled looking at Sora’s small 5-inch cock. 

Sora was mortified as he was teased only to yelp when Wasabi gripped him with two fingers and started stroking.

“You see? This pathetic little tool of yours could never satisfy someone, you ain’t made to fuck anyone.” Chuckled Wasabi squeezing Sora’s small dick. “Hell, if anything you're more built to be fucked, your ass is the only feature that could get you a guy and even then it wouldn’t be anyone special just some mangy mediocre average dick that wouldn’t even scratch that itch I bet you feel in this little white boi pussy of yours.” He pumped his dick even faster squeezing it even more. “Isn’t that right  _ Sora _ .” He purred directly into his ear. 

Moaning loudly Sora squealed as he shot his load onto Wasabi’s stroking fingers.

Slowly pulling his hand away from Sora’s cock, he looked at the load that covered his hand and scowled. “Did you just cum?” He asked, his eyes burning with something that both scared and excited Sora. “You came without permission you little bitch, you came without asking me if you could cum.” His frown turned into a smirk as he shoved his cum covered fingers into Sora’s mouth. “But that’s to be expected, you're not trained after all ...but we’re going to fix that.” 


End file.
